Rich Boy Manners
by Bannedbookreader
Summary: NSFW


"You and your rich boy manners."

"Are you complaining?" Dick breathed into her ear before moving his mouth down just a little. Chey let out a small gasp as Dick sucked on her jaw just below her ear. Her fingers curled tightly into his hair as he did.

 _That was too close._ The thought echoed dangerously in his head. He licked down her jaw line before stopping just above where the knife had been pushed in just a little while before. He inhaled sharply as she grabbed his crotch with the hand not tangled in his hair. He pushed his hips into it while moving his mouth back up to hers.

Chey gripped him more tightly, running a thumb over his- now rather tight- Kevlar armor. He moaned desperately into her mouth. He pushed his body all the way against hers and started grinding himself into her.

"Works better without clothes." She pulled out of the kiss to tease. He would have liked nothing better to be out of these clothes, but a dingy ally in the worse side of Gotham didn't seem like the best place to strip down.

 _Too close. We both could have died._ He returned to sucking on her jaw in retaliation for her teasing. Her hips pushed tighter against his as a moan escaped. He silently slid a hand up her shirt but stopped just before reaching her breast. She groaned in frustration, but being pressed against a wall she didn't exactly have room to get on top and torment him, so she opted to tug roughly on his erection.

He let out an excited yelp into her neck before grabbing her breast roughly. At first all he did was toy with the flesh around the more sensitive areas until she pushed her thumb roughly on fabric just over his head. He gave another involuntary thrust at that before finally taking her nipple between his index finger and thumb and twisting in a fast rough motion before pulling on it. She clenched her teeth as her back arced. Her hand tightened around him and he tried not to gasp out.

 _The knife. The bomb. It was too close._ He used the hand not toying with her breast to rub just under her stomach. She pulled her hand away from his crotch, which resulted in a whimper, and wrapped it around his neck.

"Just. Do it. Already." She buried her face in his neck and started dry humping his crotch. He let out another groan before sliding the hand, he had been using to tease her stomach, into her pants. He continued to rub just below her stomach though, refusing to enter. "Damn you Grayson." She hissed.

"No names on the field." He slowly slid one knuckled inside her, running it slowly across her cilt. She bit down on his neck and tried to suppress a groan. He took that as a queue to go even slower-which she wasn't sure was possible- sliding the finger deeper inside her.

"Faster, damn it."

"Careful what you wish for." He quickly pushed the rest of his hand in before administering fast, hard, thrusts. She rolled her hips against his hand, doing her best to keep up with his random motions. She could feel the warmth start to build in her lower crotch.

"God." It came out more of a moan and a grin played on Dick's lips. Rendering his girlfriend speechless was hard enough, but getting her to call on a deity of any sort was close to a miracle. He pulled his hand out roughly, causing her to let out an aggravated grunt.

"Not so fast." He purred in her ear before sucking roughly on her neck. He took his index finger and carefully traced circles around her cilt. She tried to move her hips so that he was touching it but couldn't manage it.

" _Dick._ " It came out more a threat than anything else so he slowly- painfully so- hooked his index finger under the hood of her cilt. If it weren't for the Kevlar armor her nails would have left indents on his back. While moving his finger back and forth until she cam crossed his mind he decided to have a little more fun. He began tracing the letters of her name with his finger while she grinded his throbbing crotch. Once he had managed to tease her along the entire length of her name- first and last- he started moving faster and harder.

The faster he moved the better it felt and soon she was on the edge. He could tell too and pulled his hands completely out of her pants.

"Get back in there and finish the job." She was breathing heavily and rolling her hips in desperation, unfortunately for her he had moved his hips away also. He pushed her legs down off his waist and dropped to knees. Once she figured out what he was doing her legs almost buckled in excitement. He made quick work of her belt and opening her pants enough to gain access. He stood back up though and put his hand in his own pants.

He cupped her face with his spare hand while he used to other to rub himself. He pushed his forehead against hers and did his best to steady his breathing. She watched as his face melted with pleasure and felt even more desperation build inside. He rolled his thumb over his tip a let out a low groan while she did her best to whimper. She watched as he tugged himself into a climax and she let out a loud frustrated grunt sliding her hand into her- now exposed- panties. He pulled her hand away though and knelt back down, pushing her underwear to the side.

"God Chey. Why are you so wet?"

"Fuck you."

He grinned wildly before sliding his tongue in. She almost cam right there but managed to hold off. He hooked the tip of his tongue under her hood and she let out a loud moan as her knees threated to give out. He gave one long, slow, lick before sliding as deep inside her he could get. He used his tongue to lick fast circles deep inside her. She pulled at his hair and pushed the back of her head into the wall behind her. Once her legs were shaking she was so close he stood back up, wiping his mouth before replacing his tongue with his hand.

"Damn you taste good." He breathed into her ear while he used his hand to thrust her into an orgasm. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as warmth spread through her lower body. They both collapsed to the dingy ally way floor.

"I should almost die more often." She whispered once he managed to regain her breathing. He let out a small, nervous, laugh at that.


End file.
